This invention in general relates to lighting fixtures. More particularly the invention relates to an outdoor floodlight fixture of the type for mounting on a pole or tenon or other structure and which is adapted to be selectively positioned to illuminate desired areas. In still greater particularity the invention relates to a fixture having a mounting member that employs fewer parts and provides for mounting of a photoelectric cell within the fixture mounting arm.
Outdoor floodlight fixures typically include a housing within which appropriate electrical components and a reflector are mounted for generating and directing light at a desired area to be illuminated. These fixtures must provide both access to the internally mounted electrical components as well as means for adjusting the vertical angle of the fixture so as to provide for changing the area to be illuminated. Whether mounted to a wall or, as is most often the case, to a pole or tenon, the mounting of these fixtures has typically been accomplished with a rotatable or pivotable joint employing a knuckle or trunnion structure. Perhaps the most common mounting structure is that which utilizes a pin through each of a pair of knuckle halves respectively affixed to an external surface of the fixture and to an external mounting member. Another pivotably adjustable joint is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,143,413 wherein one-half of the joint is incorporated in a first member which is mounted to an external surface of a fixture housing and a second half of the joint is mounted to the external mounting member. This particular joint employs a circular projection on one half of the joint and a complementary circular seat on the adjoining member which cooperate to effect relative rotation. A threaded fastener is used to frictionally retain the two halves together at selected positions. These mounting arrangements all have a common shortcoming in that they require two separate, relatively large mounting pieces; one affixed to an external surface of the fixture and a second mounted to the external mounting member. This two piece construction is generally esthetically not pleasing, but more importantly, is not cost effective to manufacture in that two relatively large machined pieces are required. It would therefore be desirable to provide a floodlight fixture having a simplified, cost effective to manufacture and esthetically pleasing structure.